Il Mio Amore in Libreria
by Shinlovesyou22
Summary: Falling in love isn't worth to be waiting for someone you thought you were in love with. Instead, let the fate send someone to you. Just sit back and relax.


"**Il Mio Amore in Libreria"**

****Hi everyone! Finally! I'm done doing a Sasuhina fic. I can't believe it! but I love it and I'm proud of this. I hope everyone will love this ^o^

This fic is very memorable to me because it is based and inspired on my own situation right now, though it's not totally and exactly happened in my reality but i wished it will .

Anyway, this fic is dedicated to all my friends who are Sasuhina lovers especially those people who are in Sasuhina group in facebook.

Don't forget to rate and review^o^ thanks

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto's characters just this plot.

* * *

><p>Here I go again pretending to read my notes in this four cornered wall. It was been my favorite place to hang out every free time. Not because I loved the books here nor the quiet and comfy atmosphere lingering in this place but because of this certain golden hair boy sitting two tables away from me.<p>

It was indeed a love at first sight thing, though I never believed such fairytale but it was just happened that was it, LOVE. Heck! I don't even know his name! He was totally a stranger, yet I can't stop thinking of him. His gorgeous smile, cute face, tantalizing eyes and kissable lips were just so attractive and sometimes I do saw it as seductive. Oh my, this was so embarrassing. Thinking of this kind of stuffs made my cheeks burned. How I wished I could talk to this guy.

Two months after, nothing has changed. I was still staring at him like some kind of a stalker and the worst was that I still don't know his name. This was kind of a routine to me, going here every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday during lunch and dismissal. Even Sunday morning or special holidays, I always checked him here, reviewing, reading, and sleeping.

He was in medical department, so he was certainly always reviewing his notes and he even over slept sometime due to exhaustion. Why did I know this? It was because I'm his shamefaced stalker, self proclaimed though. I secretly threw some paper on him whenever he was going to be late for his next class. He was so cute when he was in his panic attack and effortlessly stunning even in his hurry to go out. I smiled inwardly on my thoughts.

My heart pumped so fast like someone was chasing it. I cloud even hear it bouncing so hard and wanting to move out of my chest. Finally! After two and a half months, I already knew his name. Thank goodness, my prayer had been answered. "Uzumaki Naruto" I whispered his name to no one in particular while staring at his direction.

A friend of him went here to give something and I overheard the guy calling him Uzumaki Naruto. Usually, he was here all alone in an empty table, so this day was a lucky day for someone came here for him and called his named. It was indeed a lucky day for me. Later tonight, I'll search his name on facebook and this will be the start of my love to bloom, or so I thought.

On the other day, I planned not to come here because my idiotic mind forced me to add him on my facebook account and fortunately he accepted my friend request. I was so happy and it became double lucky for knowing his name and be friend in facebook.

However, today I left butterflies on my stomach due to my nervousness. What if he remembered me and became suspicious? But my primary picture wasn't my face. What if he checked my profile and saw my albums? Oh no, it would be troublesome.

Despite these entire quarrels on my mind, I still went there and seated next row beside him. I slowly turned my head on his direction. I guessed nothing changed not until he looked and stared on my phase. My eyes widened in total shocked. My face was surely like a tomato now.

His blue eyes were so much focused in here like he was in deep thoughts. I gulped so hard and I felt my legs trembling unconsciously. Just his stare, my heart was melting like an ice on hell. All I wanted was to be invisible on his sight right now.

We heard the bell rang, a sign that our lunch break was over. I panicked and hurriedly gathered my things not looking at him. I ran so fast that even glancing at him was impossible to do. I wished I could talk to him next time and not just a staring contest with him.

It was been a week since that incident. I doubled my distance away from him. I can't even pass in front of him like I usually do. Whenever I felt he was glancing at my direction, I always covered my face with my book. Oh God! Day by day, I became more paranoid and this wasn't a good idea. I thought I could be close to him, but my chances were becoming smaller and desperation embracing my entire mind.

Another week passed and I couldn't take it any longer. It was a special holiday, so only few students were surely being on that place. I bet myself that if he was inside, it must be my chance to talk to him and this time no doubt just full of confidence and be myself nothing more. I slowly held the doorknob. I gulped and deeply inhaled before I pushed the door with full of hope and determination.

I closed my eyes due to the brightness coming inside the room as I widely opened the door. I bit my lower lip while my brows crossed together. I slowly opened my eyes and saw no certain golden hair boy on my sight.

My heart pumped so fast and loud. I touched my chest for comfort. He wasn't here, so I searched from every station of these bookshelves. When I reached the last station, I peeked on and my face lifted as I saw his familiar face smiling on something in front of him.

My love has still hoped remained at least to this kind of situation. This was maybe the sign to gain more courage to go near and talk to him.

As I stepped in and finally saw the entire place, my heart crashed into pieces. I felt my own heart stopped beating just like a tired machine working endlessly. My tears uncontrollably poured down on my cheeks, I hurriedly hide from his view.

I covered my mouth as my legs got numb until my butt bumped hard on the floor. I cried a lot from the pain I felt. Not because my butt hurt, but because the pain inside me was slowly torturing me to death.

All I did on that situation was crying silently on his back and the only thing that separates us was this bookshelf I was leaning on.

Looking at his smiling face, while holding the hand of the girl, who caught his heart, made me more in agony than ever.

I helped myself to gain my energy to stand and walk away from him, the man that I once fell unconditionally in love with.

This time I had to finally let go of him and just be with the girl he was in love with. Although it was hard to admit, but Haruno Sakura was truly a nice girl for him and I can't compete to a smart and beautiful girl like her.

I already expecting this heartbreak, but I never thought it can crash me like this. Too painful, too much to bear, it was indeed too much after all.

How I wished I could restore my heart again, someday. As I walked away from this place, I would never go back here for him.

First heartbreak was truly unforgettable. After all, I still went back here. Reminiscing the past was a lesson for me to be confident and make those dreams and prayers be possible. Thanks to that experience, I can finally move on to a reality and out of my shell.

Now, happiness and satisfaction were growing inside me as I can finally be with the same table of Naruto-kun. We became closer without the feeling of nervousness inside me. We can already talk and even joke around together with his girlfriend, Sakura-chan.

This kind of feelings weren't exactly I wished for, but as long as I held this hand I couldn't even much happier than this.

"What are you staring at?" the man beside me whose holding my hand softly asked me with his infamous stoic face.

I flushed deep red. "Nothing I'm just happy to be with you, Sasuke-kun." And now, we both flushed with own love to each other.

For almost two weeks of being dumped by my first love, Uchiha Sasuke, the matinee idol of our campus and the only best friend of Naruto-kun, came in this place to confess his feelings for me.

It was unbelievable to accept it at first. It was just me, a Hyuga Hinata who is plain and simple girl in the crowd, not even Naruto-kun would lay an eye on me.

But, that was he liked about me, ordinary, quiet, smart and not so special to the eyes of the crowd except on his own dusky eyes. I didn't buy his cheesy statement until he taught me how to fall in love again.

Those things that I wished I've done to Naruto-kun were the things he did for me. Before, I wished that I could restore my heart, but unexpectedly someone granted that wish for me by himself.

He put my heart back into one. Although there were scars on it, he made it stronger and hard to break, because this heart will always be to the man who restored it. He was not totally my first love, but he was definitely the last man I'll love unconditionally and endlessly.

This place, this so called library was the place I felt my first love and heartache and even witnessed my first affection from unrequited to unexpected love to someone not so anticipating to fall on my spell.

Falling in love wasn't indeed worth to be waiting for someone you thought you were in love with. Instead, let the fate sent someone to you. Just sit back and relax in the library who knows maybe just maybe someone will confess to you in this four cornered wall.

**END**

* * *

><p>Please leave a review before you close this site^o^<p>

Arigato^^


End file.
